Derrière le panneau de bois
by Siana.E
Summary: Gau s'éveilla en sursaut. Encore ce rêve...mais derrière le panneau de bois...  OS yaoi


Hey!

et bien voila ma première fiction Nabari, d'habitude je sévis dans le fandom TRC en fan inconditionnelle du KuroFye mais voila, Nabari, c'est ma seconde religion et le fandom Francophone est juste tellement désert!

J'ajouterais même que si c'est le desert en fiction française, c'est juste le néant question Raiko/Gau. Il sont pourtant si mignons! Et Raiko a tellement la classe! Leur couple me fais un peu rever, c'est toujours tout doux, très choupi en fait!

Tellement que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce truc. Parceque oui, il y a lemon...mon premier publié (publiable aussi...enfin je crois...)et qu'avec eux, je ne voyais pas comment l'injecter en douceur. Au final c'est plus pour le lemon que l'histoire en elle même (si tant est qu'il y en ai une!). Je voulais vraiment réussir à faire transparaitre ma vision d'eux dans ce lemon...je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi...

bref, enjoy ! =)

* * *

Derrière le panneau de bois…

Gau s'éveilla en sursaut. Tremblant et haletant, il se releva avec peine et dégagea ses mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur de son visage.

Une main sur le cœur, il tenta de se calmer. Encore ce rêve. La mort de sa mère ne cessait de le hanter.

Il frissonna en repensant à cette sombre nuit et se défit de ses draps, rejoignant la salle de bains pour se rafraichir.

Il pesta un moment contre le tissu qui lui collait à la peau et finit par se débarrasser de son tee-shirt.

Gau passa une main dans ses cheveux, étouffant un bâillement. Son cœur avait repris un rythme normal alors qu'il faisait coulisser le panneau de sa chambre. Le couloir l'accueillit d'un courant d'air frais qui le fit hésiter un instant.

Soupirant, il finit par s'engager dans la coursive sombre et silencieuse.

Il se sentait bien désormais, loin de son cauchemar et surtout, il savait et sentait la présence rassurante de Raikô dans la chambre voisine, confiant dans le fait qu'il s'éveillerai au moindre danger.

Comme cette nuit-là.

Il chassa la vision soudaine de sandales dans la neige et de cheveux roses improbables d'un mouvement de tête.

Il n'aimait pas se rappeler cet instant. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il avait cette sensation bizarre au creux de son ventre qui le paralysait. Et c'était à chaque fois la même chose lorsqu'il rencontrait les yeux roses de Raikô. La même sensation que cette toute première fois.

Arrivant dans la salle de bains, il s'empressa de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, espérant sans trop y croire, effacer ses pensées. C'était un combat perdu d'avance, il le savait bien. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Raikô et intégré le monde de Nabari, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses squattait la plupart de ses pensées déclenchant alors en lui une étrange torsion qui le laissait perplexe.

Gau termina de se sécher et se contempla un moment dans la glace cherchant à mettre un nom sur cette impression diffuse.

Plusieurs souvenirs lui revenaient. Raikô lui expliquant Nabari, Raikô lui indiquant les différentes techniques de combat, Raikô lui souriant, Raikô lui tenant la main pour lui passer le bracelet des Wakachi.

Il rougit subitement en se remémorant combien la main de Raikô était chaude et étonnamment douce pour un samouraï.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il quitta la salle d'eau et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre du guerrier. Il voulait juste le voir. Juste ça.

Il fit coulisser le panneau avec grand soin de quelques centimètres et jeta un œil dans la pièce.

Raikô ne dormait pas.

A la lueur de la lune qui traversait les panneaux en papier de riz, Gau put clairement apercevoir ses yeux fermés, sa tête renversée contre le mur et ses lèvres rendues rouges de les avoir mordues. Mais surtout, il percevait clairement le mouvement de sa main disparaissant sous son bas de pyjama.

Les joues flambantes, il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du mouvement hypnotique de la main du samouraï. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait partir, qu'il devait refermer ce panneau et retourner dans son lit, faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Mais son corps ne lui répondait pas. Pire, il sentait son bas-ventre chauffer et il en conçu une grande honte.

Figé, la main crispé sur le panneau le séparant de Raikô, il le vit gémir et soupirer bruyamment dans un soubresaut, atteignant enfin la jouissance.

-Gau…

Le jeune homme sursauta, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce murmure. Il retira précipitamment sa main droite, glissée sans qu'il s'en rendre compte dans son caleçon, et son geste trop brusque provoqua un claquement sonore.

Raikô ouvrit brutalement les yeux et son regard se fixa immédiatement sur l'intrus.

-Gau ?

Sa voix rauque immobilisa le jeune homme, tandis que le Raikô s'empressait de remonter la couverture sur son torse dénudé.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Gau sursauta de nouveau, prenant enfin conscience de sa position. Rougissant subitement, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le calme dont faisait preuve Raikô. Il venait d'être surpris dans une position plus que gênante et pourtant, il restait aussi serein que d'habitude. Lui, il avait juste envie de fuir.

Et pourtant, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il s'avança dans la pièce, oubliant la chaleur de son bas-ventre et sa gêne.

Hésitant, il s'approcha de Raiko, retenant toujours sa couverture et s'agenouilla.

Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait tant d'effronterie, ni comment il arrivait à rester calme alors que les yeux roses de Raikô le sondaient. Il sentait d'ailleurs avec satisfaction la tranquillité du samouraï disparaitre au profit d'une surprise peu commune.

Puis, l'esprit complètement déconnecté de son corps, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Raikô.

La sensation était assez particulière. Un peu sec, rêche mais cela fit naitre des papillons dans son ventre.

Et ce fut pire lorsqu'il se sentit soudainement basculer sous l'impulsion du samouraï, se retrouvant le dos plaqué contre le matelas, son corps chaud au dessus du sien.

Son esprit fut définitivement perdu lorsque le baiser s'approfondit, la langue de Raiko dans sa bouche, jouant avec la sienne.

Puis soudainement, Gau pris peur. Il recula subitement, se cognant le sommet du crâne contre le mur.

-Je, je, je…

Il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il devait dire ou pas. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête tandis que les yeux calmes de Raiko le sondaient.

-Tout va bien Gau, chuchota-t-il, caressant sa joue du dos de sa main. Tout va bien.

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues devenir brulantes et ouvrit la bouche.

-Je, c'est…c'est la première fois.

-Je sais.

Il se sentit rougir encore plus et ses yeux cherchèrent sans en trouver, une échappatoire à l'emprise de Raiko.

Ce dernier, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres, releva le menton de Gau, l'obligeant à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu as peur ?

Gau, hypnotisé par la couleur des yeux de son ami, ne put qu'hocher la tête en rougissant.

-Mais ça ne te dérange pas, non ?

La voix trop sereine du guerrier agaça Gau. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à prendre les choses avec autant de détachement que lui ? Il était en train de lui montrer un de ses pires côté et il s'en voulait. Il tenta de fuir en tournant la tête, atrocement gêné.

-Gau, je peux t'embrasser ?

La question surprit le jeune homme qui, coincé sous le poids du corps de Raiko, ne savait comment reprendre le contrôle des événements. D'abord, il avait vu Raiko faire…cette chose qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser. Vraiment, il l'avait fait. Il avait embrassé Raiko. Qui lui avait répondu. Et qui maintenant lui demandait la permission. Tout ça allait beaucoup trop vite.

Puis il sentit, le poids du corps sur lui se faire moindre et il paniqua. C'était le moment. Celui à ne pas rater.

-Raiko…tu peux. Bien sur que tu peux.

Sa voix tremblait et Gau se maudit. Il ne pouvait que distinguer l'ombre de Raiko qui s'était redressé.

-Vraiment ?

Etonnement, cette fois-ci, le ton du guerrier lui semblait empreins d'une certaine hésitation.

-Oui…

Il entendit le froissement des draps et puis, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, le contact délicieux de lèvres contre les siennes.

Dieu qu'il était bien là, la chaleur de Raiko l'entourant, ses lèvres scellées aux siennes, son parfum l'enivrant. Tout lui semblait clair désormais. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, l'étrange torsion qu'il ressentait alors qu'il croisait les yeux du samouraï n'était que la manifestation de cet…amour.

Oui, amour. En vérité, il avait toujours été fou amoureux de Raiko. Mais l'admettre lui fit du bien, surtout que les lèvres du samouraï sur les siennes le confortait dans le fait que peut-être, ce sentiment était réciproque. En tout cas, il ne le détestait pas, c'était le plus important. Il aurait tout donné pour Raiko. Même sa propre vie, alors peu importait s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il profitait de ce que lui offrait Raiko.

Une main froide glissée sur son ventre lui fit soudainement reprendre conscience et il sursauta.

-ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si ! Tu as les mains froides…

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Raiko et il se sentit rougir.

-pardon.

La main se retira et Gau s'empressa de la replacer.

-C'est pas grave. Je ne crains pas le froid.

Conscient de son audace, le jeune homme rougit et fuit le regard de son amant.

Il sentit son souffle dans son cou, remontant le long de son oreille pour s'y stopper.

-Gau…

Le murmure le fit rougir de nouveau et il n'osa plus faire un geste.

-Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ce moment…Tu es si beau…

-Raiko…

Gau ne savait plus ou se mettre. Les joues brulantes, il se tortilla sous le samouraï, fuyant son regard.

Mais c'était sans compter sur celui-ci qui lui prit les mains et les plaqua de chaque côté de son visage, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Gau. Pour une fois, tu va arrêter de te dévaloriser et tu va m'écouter attentivement, d'accord ?

Incapable du moindre geste, il se contenta de le regarder, essayant d'occulter sa position gênante.

-Tu es beau Gau, incroyablement beau. Tu es intelligent aussi. Impulsif, adorable. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime Gau Meguro.

Interloqué, le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre et il sentit avec honte, ses yeux devenir humides.

La prise sur ses mains se libéra et sans réfléchir, Gau se jeta sur Raiko. Il entoura ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux, et le serra fortement, essayant sans doute de transmettre tous ses sentiments dans son étreinte. Il sut qu'il avait réussi lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé par deux bras l'étreignant à son tour.

Puis, il sentit une main qui c'était glissé dans ses cheveux descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il frissonna, se détachant de son amant pour le regarder.

Il amorça un baiser qui se prolongea et il se retrouva bientôt couché de nouveau sur le futon, ses bras toujours enroulés autour du cou de son amant.

Il sentait la main de Raiko sur son ventre, traçant d'étranges signes, le faisant frissonner. Les doigts ne cessaient de descendre, franchissant l'obstacle de son nombril pour se perdre sur la peau fine et sensible du bas ventre.

Gau gémit et se recroquevilla un peu, surpris et gêné.

Il n'osa pas bouger alors que la main se glissait sous son pantalon de pyjama tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient son cou.

Il ne put retenir un autre gémissement alors qu'il sentait le tissu glisser sur ses hanches.

Raiko sentit sa crispation et retira sa main, la posant sur la joue de Gau.

-Désolé, je vais trop vite.

Il lui vola un baiser alors que Gau rougissait, détachant ses bras de son cou.

-Ce n'est pas ça…j'ai …un peu peur…finit-il dans un souffle, incapable de regarder le samouraï.

Attendri, celui-ci reprit ses caresses sur son ventre.

-Tout va bien Gau. Je te promets que je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal.

-Je…

-Chut…

Même s'il avait voulu parler, Gau n'aurait pas pu. La main venait de s'infiltrer dans son pantalon, atteignant un endroit sensible.

Il gémit et horrifié par sa réaction, cacha son visage derrière le rempart de ses mains.

Il perçu soudainement un courant d'air sur ses jambes et pris conscience de sa nudité. Affolé, il se recroquevilla essayant de se soustraire au regard du samouraï qu'il sentait sur son corps.

-Gau.

Raiko força sa défense et empoigna ses mains, les éloignant du visage paniqué de Gau.

-Gau. Quesque qui ne va pas ?

-Arrêtes de me regarder, je t'en supplie.

Paniqué, Gau fuyait le regard de son amant. Il se sentait trop vulnérable comme ça, allongé complément nu sous Raikô. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse le voir réellement, qu'il puisse remarquer ses blessures, ses défauts. Il ne voulait pourtant pas que cela s'arrêtes. Paradoxalement à sa peur grandissante, le regard brulant du guerrier lui tordait les entrailles, lui donnant cette envie stupide et primaire de sa peau contre la sienne.

-Gau. Je te le redis. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tu es beau Gau alors arrêtes de te cacher. Laisse-moi te voir vraiment.

Raiko relâcha les mains de Gau et caressa ses cheveux.

-Je…toi aussi alors…

Raiko eu un sourire et se redressa et enleva sans tarder son pyjama sous le regard interloqué de Gau.

Reprenant sa position initiale, il reparti à l'assaut, alors que Gau, trop interloqué pour réagir, avait abaissé ses défenses.

Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'une main froide vint caresser son membre légèrement réveillé. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et croisa le regard confiant de Raiko.

C'était bizarre cette sensation qu'il avait lorsqu'il plongeait dans les yeux du Samouraï, comme si tout à coup, tout devenait plus simple et apaisant.

Il se décida à lâcher prise et agrippa les épaules de Raikô alors que les mouvements sur son sexe prenaient de l'ampleur.

-Dis, je peux ?

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, il regarda sans comprendre Raiko puis sentit un doigt s'infiltrer entre ses fesses.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que voulait Raiko, mais lui voulait plus que sa main sur son sexe. Alors il hocha légèrement la tête.

Le doigt se retira et puis revint, enduit de gel, forçant son entrée.

Gau se crispa violement. Il ne s'attendait pas à …ça !

Il sentit Raiko lui écarter les jambes et se placer au centre et la sensation de douleur s'évanouit.

Elle reprit de plus belle lorsqu'un autre doigt se glissa en lui et il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

L'intrusion cessa et les caresses sur son sexe reprirent. Raiko s'amusait à parsemer son visage de baisers et Gau se détendit.

Il commençait à entrevoir ce qui allait arriver et déglutit lorsqu'un troisième doigt vint s'ajouter.

Il ferma les yeux et se crispa ce qui fit naitre une nouvelle vague de douleur.

-Gau. Regardes-moi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux et s'accrocha au regard apaisant de Raiko.

-Tout va bien Gau. Je te le promets.

Ce dernier referma les yeux et expira longuement.

-Ok. Je vais y aller.

Gau sentit qu'il lui soulevait les hanches et paniqua de nouveau.

-Raikô ! Je, je…

Mais le samouraï posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'agrémenta d'un baiser.

-Tout va bien se passer Gau. Tout va bien.

Il était faible. Vraiment, dès que le guerrier plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, il aurait cru n'importe quoi. Alors il était rassuré. Si Raiko affirmait que tout se passerait bien, c'est que ce serait le cas. Il expira longuement et posa ses mains sur le torse de Raiko.

-Ok.

Entre ses jambes, Raiko se positionnait et bientôt, il sentit le sexe dur de son amant contre ses fesses. Il se força à respirer calmement et sa main vint agripper le drap, le serrant à s'en aire blanchir les phalanges.

Etrangement, il s'attendait à pire. La douleur était certes bien présente, mais le fait de savoir que Raiko et lui ne faisait désormais qu'un surpassait un peu celle-ci.

Les doigts du samouraï stimulaient son pénis, cherchant à le détourner de la souffrance tandis qu'il ne cessait de l'embrasser doucement.

Raiko avait raison. Tout allait bien. Gau rouvrit les yeux et chercha le contact de ceux du guerrier. Se plonger dans ses orbes rosés lui fit tourner la tête et il amorça un mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui.

Se fut le signal pour Raiko qui commença à onduler du bassin, attentif au comportement de son amant. Il se guidait aux gémissements de Gau, et s'appliquait à ne pas le blesser.

Bien loin de ses considérations, Gau s'envolait dans le ciel du plaisir à chaque mouvement de Raiko. Sa peau contre la sienne, leurs parfums mélangés et surtout la sensation de ne faire qu'un lui procurait une vague de bonheur inégalé.

Et ainsi passa la nuit, égaré dans les bras de l'autre, dans un monde nommé plaisir.

Les rayons du soleil cueillirent Gau à son réveil. Il grimaça, luttant contre le chant des oiseaux trop perceptible et ouvrit les yeux.

La pièce était brillamment éclairée, il devait être déjà tard.

Soudainement paniqué, Gau se releva brusquement et poussa un cri quand un éclair de douleur le paralysa.

Incapable de s'assoir, il nota l'absence de Raiko et la porte fenêtre grande ouverte qui lui faisait profiter de la basse température de la journée.

Il gémit et maudit Raiko pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, condamné à rester allongé dans ce lit.

-Enfin réveillé ?

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers l'origine du bruit qui se trouvait être le samouraï, appuyé contre la porte fenêtre et déjà habillé.

-Il est quelle heure ?

Raiko eu un sourire malicieux et s'approcha de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà achevé le travail du jour. Dors.

-QUOI ?

Gau tenta de se relever de nouveau mais sa douleur se rappela à lui et il retomba sur le matelas.

Amusé, le samouraï s'accroupit aux côtés de Gau et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une sieste aussi.

Il lui sourit et Gau se sentit rougir alors qu'il fuyait son regard.

Raiko lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant et se glissa à ses côtés sur le futon.

Il nicha sa tête sur le torse de Gau et ferma les yeux.

-Je t'aime Gau.

-Ouais…moi aussi…

* * *

euh...voila...

pour tout commentaire, problème, menaçes, supplication et autre, c'est le bouton review! =)


End file.
